While He Weeps
by For.the.LOVE.of.Severus
Summary: Remus speaks out on his big day with Severus at his side.(I suck at summaries but please give it a try. SLASH FIC but nothing heavy I know I know people out there hate song fics but it isn't just a song and a few words I promise.


_**~Flashing disclaimer...I DO NOT own Harry Potter but would love to own or be owned by Severus Snape! I DO NOT own the Beatles but they are fantastic artists. I will not make any money and will be forever poor. This is a slash fic please don't flame you are warned it's also AU so don't flame on that please.~**_

**While He Gently Weeps**

aka . .Severus (My newer Pen name)

It was a cool fall day on the Hogwarts grounds every eye followed Remus Lupin walking down the aisle, all the while he only had eyes for his beloved Severus. Only when he reached him did Remus turn to face their family and friends clearing his throat he softly spoke "Before we begin I'd like to thank everyone for coming and I'd like to say something to my beloved snake." He took a deep breath before he rounded the other side of Severus so as to see him and everybody else. "I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping, While my guitar gently weeps" His eyes swept to the leaves that swayed from the Whomping Willow the tree that held so much meaning to them both to the grass then back to his lover "I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, Still my guitar gently weeps" Reaching over to gently run his fingers over Severus' face, his face held a small sad smile as he said "I don't know why nobody told you, How to unfold your love" His eyes roamed the crowd til they rested on an elderly wizard wearing royal purple robes that were half covered with a long white beard and his gnarled fingers clasped together. "I don't know how someone controlled you, They bought and sold you" He slightly narrowed eyes towards the elderly man knowing this man for all the love he gave people still had no troubles sending his Severus to Hell and back. Albus had the decency to look abashed before looking at the couple again. Remus kept going as if nothing happened "I look at the world and I notice it's turning, While my guitar gently weeps" Remus' eyes rested immediately on the raven haired duo in the front row whose grey and green eyes shined with unshed tears while looking at Remus and Severus. It had taken a second war and the near death of Sirius before him and Severus buried the hatched but to Remus it was well worth it. Harry had been a bit better once he saw the side of Severus few saw it was like a light went off and they became close. "With every mistake we must surely be learning, Still my guitar gently weeps" Their tears began to fall freely their hands gripped against the others tighter. Remus returned his focus to Severus whose face was more relaxed than it had ever been. "I don't know how you were diverted, You were perverted too. I don't know how you were inverted, No one alerted you" He lifted his eyes to the people sitting in the crowd some with their spouses some with their friends holding each other or holding hands. "I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping, While my guitar gently weeps. Look at you all, Still my guitar gently weeps" When he finished he leaned in and kissed Severus gently on the lips. He closed the casket not wanting anyone else to see him at his most vulnerable he silently chuckled to himself thinking of his husband cursing him from heaven. His laughter became hysterical and he was leaning over his beloved's casket laughing like a maniac which soon turned to loud sobs. Harry and Sirius were at his side immediately but he shrugged them off. Clinging to the coffin until his breath evened out. He didn't think that he would be here this was suppose to be their wedding day, it was suppose to a time of peace with Voldemort dead.

_~Flashback~The day before their blessed union Lucius Malfoy walked up to congratulate him on his upcoming day when all a sudden he pulled his wand and Avada Kedavera'd Severus in the blink of an eye. Everyone was gasping and shouting, Narcissa tackled her husband throwing all her pure-blood manners and training out the door opting to repeatedly punch him in the face screaming obscenities. Remus ran to Severus' body crying loudly begging him to wake up. Hermione pulled Narcissa off her husband holding her while she sobbed and shook. Harry Expelliarmus'd Lucius' wand then cast a body bind, all the while Lucius was screaming how the traitor deserved it for causing Draco's death. He never took it well when his son had died during the final battle, he was killed by a stray Unforgivable but for some reason he had blamed Severus. For a long time Severus had blamed himself for his Godson's death even if he was nowhere near him at the time. After the Aurors had left everyone stayed with Remus trying to take care of the funeral plans but he told them that he would be buried at Hogwarts the first home he had truly known and they would do it tomorrow. No one had the heart to argue with him on the reason of his burial being their set wedding date.~End of Flashback~_

Narcissa wasn't charged since she had no knowledge of her late husbands' actions but she opted not to attend the ceremony. He thought of what Severus might have said to someone else if they where in his shoes _-Get yourself together man everyone is looking to you for direction at a time like this. Don't let this beat you dammit, DO NOT let them win!- _Taking a shuddering breath he held his face like his beloved's in the perfect mask of Stoicism, crossed his arms protectively over his chest, thanking everything he could that no one could see his thumb caressing the wedding ring he wore the matching one that was placed on Severus before he was placed in his ebony casket. He made sure everything was black just like he liked from his black silk robes to the black satin lining his coffin. "Again I'd like to thank everyone who showed up today it would have meant a lot to Sev to know he had his closest friends and family here. He would have sneered and scowled but anyone who spoke Severus knew that would have been his way of saying thanks and he loved you all." Chuckles were softly heard in the crowd because they knew it was true. "Only Severus, Harry and myself knew he had a guilty pleasure of Muggle music. The I song I sang was one of his favorites and I'm sad to say it fits the occasion well. I am not going to stand up here and give his life achievements or talk him up. He'd hex me for what he would surely call bragging and he'd huff if I told everyone he had loved them instead he'd say he'd rather swim naked with the giant squid than spout off like a Hufflepuff. I will just say that this is the love of my life and I was lucky enough to have marked and been marked by him as my mate before his death. I'm happy for the time we had together but devastated that it ended too soon. I'd like to invite anyone who wants to share a story of their life with Severus to come up. I'd like to share first...We had wanted to wait till we came back from our honeymoon to announce this but seeing how that won't be happening I wanted to announce we are two months pregnant. As much as I want to join my beloved snake in heaven I know I need to live on for our baby." He turned to the black coffin and kissed the lid whispered his undying love and walked to sit with his best friend and Godson. Harry was the first to get up he kissed the top of Remus' head then walked to where his most hated teacher turned mentor/friend laid. Not taking his eyes off the black monument he began speaking "Everyone knows about our turbulent relationship and I know you all think we began the road to becoming friends during the last year of the war but it was actually sometime before and it oddly or not oddly if you knew us started off with a fight *He laughed despite himself* I had detention of course and he was seething at me for my lack of respect but I was so angry at him for so many reasons that I kept talking back till one of us snapped the next thing I remember we where fighting on the floor Muggle style. Fists were flying legs were kicking and every curse word we knew was coming out of our mouths. It ended much as it started in a flash because the next thing I remembered was him on one end of the classroom and me on the other panting with cuts and bruises on our faces. I cursed under my breath because I saw my music player I had smuggled in on the floor I scrambled to get it when his head was resting on his knees but anyone who knows Sev knows never let your eyes tell you what your brain should know by now as soon as I reached it he snatched it back. I was pissed again I had saved months for that music player and I wanted it. I told him to give it to me what he said shocked the hell out of me so much I was gaping at him. He ask why I would give "The Chosen One" his player. After a few seconds I said that was mine he sneered and flipped it around to show the back which had a sketched Slytherin symbol on it. I started feeling around my pockets then pulled mine out I apologized, we sat there in silence and when I thought I couldn't take anymore he asked to see my player I wanted to refuse thinking he was going to confiscate it but when I looked up he held his out to me so we swapped. We went over each others music finding we had similar tastes he was interested in some bands I had and vise versa so we sat on the floor beaten and bloody listening to each others music until the detention ended. He fixed us both up then shocked me further by inviting me to come back anytime to listen to music or just talk. Needless to say I had tons of "detentions" the rest of that year." His tears flowed freely as he pulled out the old music player from his jacket "I thought it was only fitting to send him off with the music we craved to get some kind of escape from the weight of the demands made of us or our horrid childhood...I love you, you git." He charmed the player to never stop playing grateful now that he had paid extra for the kind with a small speaker. He started it on Severus' all time favorite song then lifted the lid high enough to slide in the player closing off the classic rock song that was filling casket. The funeral continued on that way people learning the sides of the Potion Master they loved dearly snark and all. By the end it was nighttime and everyone was filing into the castle to have a memorial dinner and unveil the painting that would grace Hogwarts while its counterpart would live on in the cottage where Remus and him had made their lives. Remus was the last one to head in so he was the sole person to notice the blonde figure kneeling at his grave. He scoffed when Severus said he had a soft heart he himself thought it had been hardened by both wars but looking at her he knew his husband was right. Narcissa cried at the grave of her oldest friend. She blamed herself for his death thinking she should have seen some kind of sign. A voice startled her out of her apologies "Narcissa it wasn't your fault, Draco went out as brave and bullheaded as a Gryffindor. Severus loved you very much you know...he wanted us to name our little girl after you and Lily." He held up a hand to stave off the argument he saw coming. "You are a good woman you saved Harry and you loved my Severus even when you found out he was a traitor. I was glad to see you on the side of the light and it would be an honor to have my little girl carry your name. Come let's go eat the dinner made in his memory I won't take no for an answer. You are the only person who hasn't told us a personal story of Severus and I'm sure you heard ours." She nodded as she stood up, taking his hand they made their way the two waiting figures with raven hair.


End file.
